Social networks provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. Information typically shared through the environment include text-based messages and various types of media content, including images (e.g., graphics and photographs), which are generally added, uploaded, sent, or posted to the social network from its various members. In connection with the images received by them, social networks are often capable of receiving member-provided information that is intended to be associated with the images, such as member commentary and information that identifies or otherwise relates to objects depicted in the image. For example, where a photograph is received by a social network, the social network may also receive information from one or more members that relates to the subject matter depicted in the photograph, such as keywords describing depicted individuals.
The act of using keywords to describe an image is often referred to as “tagging” or “tagging an image” (e.g., tagging individuals in a photograph). Traditionally, images posted on social networks have been manually tagged through tagging features provided by social networks and utilized by members. The experience of social network members may be enhanced by the presentation of images that convey the additional contextual information reflected in image tags.